So Tired
by Alexx Riott
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Ryuichi is tired of his normal life. Who can save him? And, what's the matter with Yuki Eiri? RyuxTat, ShuxYuki


**A/N:** Hello all! This is Karasu! I thought I'd let you know this is _CO-WRITTEN_ by my younger sister, Katellia. Savvy?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gravitation. Everything but this fanfiction belongs to Maki Murakami.

* * *

A miniscule, morbid smile graced the lips of the thirty-something-year-old singer as he stared out of the plane's oval-shaped window. His blue-violet eyes darkened ever-so-slightly, a familar pink, stuffy held tightly in his arms.

"Good bye, mina-san..."

The singer gave a sigh and continued looking out the window.  
"Maybe one day we'll come back...and they'll all be waiting our arrival Kuma." He said squeezed the plushie a bit tighter. "Just...maybe..."

* * *

Shuichi laughed like a lunatic and hopped up and down on the couch, Tatsuha watching him with interest as he counted down the time it'd take for Yuki to come storming out of his office. The youngest Uesugi grinned at the very thought.

"You know, Shindou-san, Anki is going to be _pissed_. He said not to make any noise while he's working."

Shuichi blinked innocently.

"I'm sure he'll forgive me if I disturb him. He always does and...then...he'll take his anger out one someone else." Shuichi said with a smirk. Tatsuha dropped his happy expression and pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, then, I'd better go into to hidding huh?" He replied with a cocky look. Shuichi blinked once more.

"Yeah, I guess."

Tatsuha pushed his hair back and walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and chain-links swanging back-and-fourth from his black jeans. Shuichi, on the other hand, was bouncing around (still) like a crazy lunatic and didn't seem to be showing any sign of stopping.

Yuki twitched, the constant creaking noise surrounding his office incessantly irritated him. Undoubtedly his foolish brother and his brat lover. Damn it all to hell. How was he expected to finish his manuscript with all that bullshit going on?

He growled and stood, the office rendered silent of the insistent tapping of typing. The golden-eyed man was greatly enraged and slowly made his way into the living room, trying to keep control over his anger.

"BRAT!"

Or...not...

Tatsuha flinched from the kitchen, swallowing thickly. He murmured to himself as he stirred a pot of ramen on the stove.

"Anki always was considered calm before the storm..."

Tatsuha glanced at Yuki then to Shuichi, who was now whining by Yuki's feet.

"YUUUUUUUKKKIII!" The pink-haired popstar had started. "I swear I didn't do it! It was all Tat-kun!" He yelled.

Tatsuha's feet stopped and he gave a slight glare towards Shuichi.

"I did NOT!" He said instantly. "I told _you_ to stop. I _was_ in the kitchen." He argued, although he knew that Yuki would believe his lover over him.

Yuki's left eyebrow twitched a little. He glared at the two of them.

"I'm not going to believe either of you. You're both stupid enough to try something like this. Sit. Watch a movie. No. Noise."

He grit his teeth and went back to his office, remaining calm enough to vent only on his writings.

Shuichi sighed and started to pout (spelled wrong or right?).

"YUUUUUUKKKKI! I DON'T WANNA WATCH A MOVIE!"

His whinning could probably be heard from 2 miles away. The pop-star was being very loud. He usually did so, when he didn't get his way.

"Shhh!" Tatsuha said trying to hush him up before Yuki got angry, but Shuichi continued his misbehavior.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI!" He yelled a bit louder.

The continuous tapping of keys ceased once more and the author sighed in annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" "But YUUUUUKKKIII!" The one reffered to as "Brat" continued. "I'm **BORED** and Tatsuha...is..."

The pop-star stopped and there was a breif silence before a shattering scream.

"TATSUHA! STOP! I LIKE YUKI! NOT YOU!"

Shuichi ran into Yuki's office and closed the door behind him.

"Yuki...I was frightened...AGAIN! Tatsuha keeps trying to..." Shuichi leaned back againest the door. "Nevermind...I'll be quiet so, you can continue working." He said with a sigh.

The eldest Uesugi brother was frozen in place, his golden gaze widened in surprise.

"What...?"

He could here Tatsuha arguing, sputtering that he was just as good through the wall. Shuichi didn't say a word, though Tatsuha was denying **everything**.

"Yuki, honestly, why in the world would I do that!" He asked in an innocent tone. "Even if he does look and act like _my_ Ryuichi..." The monk muttered under his breath.

Yuki twitched ever-so-slightly.

Yuki slowly lifted a book from his desk, expression the same and nailed Tatsuha in the head with it.

Thud.

"I'm working. Shut up."

Tatsuha lied on the floor for about two minutes, tapping his knuckles before he began to stand up.

"Alright..." He said pulling himself to his feet. "I'm going out..." He lifted his jacket from a nail sticking half way into the wall and placed the leather around his shoulders (Ack! I know that's spelled wrong, but my mind went blank!).

Shuichi's violet eyes watched his lover's brother walk out of the door. He ran to the window and peered from the sill.

Tatsuha was already taking off on his motor-bike. He reved the engine and took off down the empty street.

He pulled his helmet off just as the bike slowed at a red-light.

"It's hard to breath in these things..." He muttered to himself and placed it in his lap, making sure there was no way it could fall off. "There we go." He said before turning to the left on another street.

Yuki ignored his brother's hastened departure. "..."

The fast-paced typing resumed, the blonde's book already forgotten on the floor. Shuichi sighed and leaned over Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki, why do you write so much?" He asked as he skimmed his eyes over the typing. "It's like...you...never have time for me..." He muttered under his breath thinking Eiri wouldn't hear him.

The older male halted again and saved his work, quickly grabbing his younger lover and pulling him onto his lap.

"Never have time for you?"

His dark golden eyes locked with the singer's violet ones. "You haven't asked."

"But...Yuki..." He singer muttered and leaned againest his chest. "I'm not supposed to ask..." He said innocently.

Yuki fiddled with the pink hair that was pushed back againest his chest.

"I..." Shuichi hesitated. "I can't do that...I don't think anyone could...or even _would_ ask."

The novelist frowned and arched a brow. "I see. Heh. What _do_ you want from me brat? I agreed to be your lover. I tried to give you what you want. Nothing makes you happy. What more is there? Truly? If it isn't my looks, money, and sex?"

"Just you..." He muttered under his breath. "You..." he said before drifting to sleep in Yuki's arms.

The twenty two-year-old stared down at the sleeping pop star in his arms and sighed. All he could do was let the words play in his head.

"Just me? All he wants is me to love him? I should put that in a novel..."

Shuichi tossed a bit and his sleep and muttered a few things before quickly pulling himself up and pinning his eyes open.

"Yuki!"

Shuichi blinked and looked around. He was still in Yuki's arms.

"Im sorry..." He muttered. "I thought you were...gone."

Nightmares had been bothering Shuichi ever since he has met his lover, although no one knew.

"Can...I stay here for tongiht?" He asked with his face pessed into Yuki's silk blue shirt. "I don't wanna go home..."

Yuki's golden eyes remained locked on the youthful boy's form. He felt the urge to say no, to stay the cold-hearted bastard he'd become...but...

"Sure."

He stood, gently carrying Shuichi. He brought him to the bedroom and laid him in the bed.

Of course, the sweetness of the moment was too good to be true.

"Now be quiet you damned brat."

Shuichi nodded and closed his eyes, making him instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **What'd you think? Please review my friendly readers!


End file.
